


Photoshoot

by ecklainer



Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee, Glee RPF, chris colfer - Fandom, darren criss - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecklainer/pseuds/ecklainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren quite like the pictures from Chris's photoshoot with August Man!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photoshoot

D: Really, Chris, really?

C: I'm sorry did I offend you in some way?

D: Offend isn't really the word...

C: Alright Dare I give up. What the hell are you talking about?

D: ...the photoshoot

C: Oh. That. I take it you liked it?

D: Lets just say Chord got very uncomfortable doing this scene with me once I saw it.

C: Really now? Hmm...there are more pictures I could send you ;)

::Picture Sent::

D:FUCK! Chris really?Wait....I hope that wasn't in the photoshoot!

C: Of course not! Your eyes only!

D: Just my eyes? Can I use my hands too?

C: I'll allow it...

D: What about my mouth?

C: If you must...

D: Would my ass be out of the question?

C: .....How much longer will you be on set?

D: On my way!


End file.
